Be A Big Filly
by Eddy13
Summary: When Fluttershy has to go to the hospital for a vaccination, she becomes terrified at the prospect of having to get a shot. Fortunately, she has her friends and loyal marefriend there for her every step of the way.
**A/N: A short little story I thought would be a hoot to write. Enjoy! I've got two more stories to post.**

* * *

The day in Ponyville was going well at Sugarcube Corner as a familiar group of ponies were hanging out together. Twilight was reading a book, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were playing Tic-Tac-Toe (Rarity calling best 150 out of 300 after losing again) and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were having a hoof wrestling contest.

At that moment, however, the jovial mood in the store was interrupted when the door opened and in came a familiar creamy yellow pegasus.

"Hey, Fluttershy" Twilight said, looking up from her book.

"Good day, Fluttershy, Darling" Rarity spoke.

"Hey, Flutters!" Pinkie Pie squealed excitedly.

"Howdy, Shy!" Applejack tipped her hat with her free hoof.

"How you doing, girl?" Rainbow Dash momentarily turned to look at Fluttershy, only to feel her hoof being smacked against the table "Hey!" she shot back at Applejack, who merely shrugged.

"Hey, girls" Fluttershy squeaked nervously, a forlorn look on her face.

"Why the long face, Deary?" Rarity asked.

"Duh, because she's a pony!" Pinkie explained.

Rainbow Dash shot the party pony a look before trotting up to her marefriend "What's wrong, Flutters?"

"Oh, it's nothing" Fluttershy said dismissively.

"Fluttershy, if something is bothering you, we'd like to know" Twilight said.

Fluttershy sighed before looking up to her friends "W-Well, I have to go to the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash cried in shock as she looked over her marefriend for any bruises "Fluttershy, are you feeling sick?"

"Oh no" Fluttershy shook her head, causing Rainbow (and the others) to sigh with relief "It's just a scheduled appointment."

"Then what's tha problem?" Applejack asked.

"W-Well, you see..." Fluttershy stuttered before shouting what was worrying her "I NEED TO GET A FEATHER FLU SHOT!"

The others remained silent for a few seconds before Applejack said "Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Indeed, Deary" Rarity agreed with the cowpony "You won't have to worry about Feather Flu season next month."

"I know that it's for my health," Fluttershy said with unease before continuing "but..."

"...you're scared of needles, aren't you?" Twilight asked, to which Fluttershy nodded.

"I know it's silly," Fluttershy admitted "but I just can't help being nervous about it."

"I don't blame you, Flutters" Pinkie piped up "Needles are no fun. They're mean and pokey. But then afterwards, you get to choose your own band-aid and get a lollipop, and that _is_ fun!"

"I know, but I'm still not looking forward to getting it" Fluttershy explained.

She then felt a strong hoof gently stroking her. Looking up, Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash giving her a warm smile.

"Hey, pony up, Fluttershy" the cyan speedster said soothingly "It's nothing to get so worked up about. It's only a little old needle."

"I know, but I'm worried how much it'll hurt" Fluttershy admitted.

"When was the last time you got a shot, Deary?" Rarity asked.

"When I first came to Ponyville five years ago" Fluttershy replied "It was a mandatory step in becoming a citizen here. And I still remember how painful it was."

Rainbow Dash patted her marefriend's head "You're just over-exaggerating the memory. It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"You're right, Rainbow" Fluttershy said "It wasn't that bad, it was WORSE!"

"I have to say, I think Rainbow Dash is right" Twilight spoke up "I think you're letting your fear of needles make you believe that your last shot was more painful than it really was."

Fluttershy still didn't look convinced, so Rainbow Dash tried a different approach.

"Hey" she said to her marefriend "I get it, you're scared. But the thing to do about it is to get it over with. The longer you draw it out, the more scared you'll be when you finally do it. You gotta be a big filly and face it head on."

"I know" Fluttershy nodded "But I'm still nervous."

"Hey" Rainbow Dash said encouragingly "I'll tell you what. I'll go to the hospital with you to give you support."

"You will?" Fluttershy said with wide eyes.

"You bet" Rainbow Dash nodded "What kind of marefriend would I be if wasn't there for my girl when she needed me?"

"Ooh, not a very good one" Pinkie answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Pinkie" Rainbow rolled her eyes before turning back to Fluttershy "Anyway, I promise I'll be with you the whole way."

"Oh, Rainbow, thank you!" Fluttershy cried before enveloping her marefriend in a grateful hug.

"She won't be the only there for you" Twilight spoke up. "We'll all go with you to give you support."

"Indeed" Rarity nodded.

"You bet!" Applejack added.

"Yeah" Pinkie said while bouncing "And then afterwards, we'll take you out for ice cream as a reward!"

"Do yah really need an excuse to get ice cream, Pinkie?" Applejack asked her fellow earth pony.

"No" Pinkie said with a smile "But I'd like a reason to go with my friends."

Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you, Everypony."

"Alright" Twilight said as she lead the way to the door "Let's head over to hospital now and get that shot out of the way."

With a deep gulp and eyes facing forward, Fluttershy followed her friends out of the store, holding Rainbow Dash's hoof the whole time.

* * *

After getting Fluttershy signed in at the hospital, the six friends sat in the waiting room. Twilight was distracting herself with a crossword puzzle, Pinkie was reading comics, Rarity was busying herself reading three-month-old magazines, Applejack had taken to counting the tiles on the ceiling, and Fluttershy had a firm grip on Rainbow Dash's arm.

It wasn't long before Nurse Redheart came out.

"Fluttershy" she called out "We're ready for you in Examination Room 3."

Fluttershy gulped nervously.

"Is she allowed to have anypony come with her into the back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes" Nurse Redheart nodded "But I'm afraid it can only be one of you."

Fluttershy's face fell. She was really hoping all her friends would be by her side through this.

"It's alright, Fluttershy" Twilight said soothingly "We'll be waiting out here for you."

"You don't have to worry, girls" Rainbow said to the group "I'll be by her side the whole time." she then turned to her fellow pegasus "Ready to go, Shy?"

With a gulp, Fluttershy nodded before being lead into the back.

* * *

While Fluttershy waited lying on her stomach on the examination table, Rainbow Dash kept her mind off the coming needle by entertaining her: Playing games, telling jokes, talking about her favorite parts of the _Daring Do_ series. Fluttershy felt happy to know that Rainbow was doing all she could to keep her happy.

Eventually, the door opened and in came Dr. Stables.

"Alright, Fluttershy" he said as he looked at his chart "It says you're here for a Feather Flu vaccine. Well, we'll have it taken care of in a jiffy." Upon looking up, he came face to face with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Doc" Rainbow said with a nervous wave. "Long time no see, huh?"

"You're not here to try and steal a book again, are you?" the doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No!" Rainbow said indignantly before motioning to Fluttershy "I'm just here to comfort my marefriend while she's getting the shot."

"Oh, I see" Stables said before looking over to Fluttershy "A little nervous, aren't we?"

"A-A little" Fluttershy answered.

"Well, not to worry" the orange unicorn answered "Lots of ponies are afraid of needles. While I mostly see it with foals, it's not uncommon with full grown ponies, either."

"Will..Will it hurt?" Fluttershy trembled.

"Only a little" Dr. Sables admitted. "But the thing to remember is not to focus on the pain."

At that moment, Nurse Redheart came in carrying a tray, Fluttershy able to see the needle on it clearly. She watched as Dr. Stables picked it up with his magic and filled it with the fluid from a small bottle before trotting around behind her.

Knowing what was coming, Fluttershy began to hyperventilate a little.

"Hey, you heard the doc" Rainbow said as she instantly appeared in front of Fluttershy's vision. "Just don't focus on the pain." she took the caretaker's hoof into her own and looked into her eyes entrancingly. "If you want to focus on something, focus on me. Just keep your eyes directly on me and don't look behind."

"O-Okay" Fluttershy said as her breathing calmed down.

"There. That's it" Dash said encouragingly "Keep it like that. You're doing good, Flutters."

"Thank you" Fluttershy said before calling out "When will you be putting in the needle, Doctor?"

She just heard a chuckle.

"Actually, I already did."

"Huh?"

Sure enough, upon turning around, Fluttershy saw Dr. Stables place the cap back on the empty syringe before throwing it away.

"Y-You mean it's already over?" Fluttershy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and you did very well" Nurse Redheart commended. "What kind of band-aid do you want?"

"Um, do you have any with bunnies?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course." Nurse Redheart nodded before getting the box with said band-aids.

"I-I can't believe it's already over" Fluttershy said as relief began pouring through her "I didn't even feel a thing!"

"You see, Flutters?" Rainbow asked as she embraced her fellow pegasus in a hug "All that sweating you were doing, and it didn't even make you squeak. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you." she then kissed the mare on the cheek.

Fluttershy smiled and blushed. "You were right, Rainbow. I _was_ making too much out of it. Still, thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime, Flutters" Rainbow replied.

"Before you go, I have one more shot to give" Dr. Sables said as he pulled out a needle three times bigger than the one he just gave Fluttershy.

"Oh my" Fluttershy squeaked nervously.

"Relax, Flutters" Rainbow Dash said dismissively "It's not that scary looking."

Dr. Sables smirked. "I'm glad you think so, Rainbow Dash."

* * *

Outside in the waiting room, the other four friends continued to wait til their friends came out.

"How do you suppose Fluttershy is doing?" Rarity asked the group.

At that moment, however, they got their answer when a loud noise cut through the air.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

An ear-piercing, glass-shattering high pitched scream came echoing from behind Examination Room 3, causing the four mares to jump out of their seats.

"What in the name of Celestia was _that?!_ " Applejack nearly bellowed.

"It sounded like Fluttershy!" Rarity was practically screaming.

"Oh my gosh, they're killing her!" Pinkie cried in panic.

Frantic, the four ponies ran towards the door to the back and anxiously waited for somepony to come out.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay?!" a worried Twilight called out.

At that moment, the door opened and the four ponies stepped back to see...Fluttershy coming out unharmed.

"Fluttershy, you're alright!" Pinkie Pie cried in relief.

"How did the shot go, girl?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, it went just fine" Flutteshy said with a smile as she licked the pink lollipop she had received. "It didn't hurt at all!"

"But we just heard the most terrible scream coming from the exam room!" Rarity cried.

"Oh," Fluttershy giggled "That wasn't _me_."

The four ponies were confused until they looked behind Fluttershy to see Rainbow Dash coming out of Room 3 with a funny walk.

"Next time, give a warning you're going to do that, Doc!" Rainbow Dash cried as she rubbed her flank.

"Well, you were overdue for a vaccination as well, Miss Dash" Dr. Stables replied as he followed her out of the room "I thought I'd get two birds for the price of one."

"Errr, just give me my lollipop" Rainbow muttered while Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack giggled.

A few moments later, the six ponies were walking out of the hospital to get ice cream (with Pinkie Pie claiming they're getting double since Rainbow got a shot too).

"Oh, man" Rainbow said as she continued to rub her tender backside. "That was so not cool of the doc to spring that shot on me!"

"Weren't you the one who told Fluttershy it wasn't that big a deal?" Twilight inquired.

"That was when I was just there for moral support! Not as a patient!" Rainbow Dash groaned. "Now it's going to be at least a week before I can sit right again!"

Fluttershy simply moved closer to Rainbow Dash before rubbing up against her.

"Oh, don't worry, Dash" she said soothingly with a hint of a giggle "Just remember to be a big filly about it."


End file.
